deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Hidan and Kakuzu
Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Hidan and Kakuzu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Seryu Ubiquitous from the anime/manga series Akame ga Kill and the Naruto series' "Immortal Duo". Description Interlude Boomstick: Kakuzu, Bounty Hunter and survivor. Wiz: And Seryu Ubiquitous, the despised justice freak. Boomstick: And, to make this an even fight, Kakuzu supported by Hidan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Seryu Wiz: Seryu is a girl in the Imperial Police who developed strong fixation upon "Justice" from her father's service in the Imperial Army and his dying words. But in a corrupt form of government like the capital city, and apparently her lack of sanity, Seryu perceives that "good people" who serve the empire and its crooked officials need to be protected while "bad guys" who are doing the right thing need to have their throats slit. Boomstick: She's like a dog: Loyal to her masters and seeing things in black and white. Wiz: And speaking of dogs, her Imperial Arms is Hekatonkheires. But we'll call the little guy "Koro". But don't let his appearance full you, he can swell up in size with a mouth full of dozens of razor sharp fangs. Boomstick: Big dog. Wiz: As an Imperial Arm, Koro has a Trump card ability: Berserk. He becomes wolf-like and red-furred with a stunning roar that leaves the victim to harsh punishment. While he would not be able to use that Trump again for another month, Koro's still one rabid dog you don't want to fight with. Boomstick: OK. But take out Koro and Seryu's easy pickings. Wiz: You would think that, but the only two ways to stop Koro is by destroying the core in his head and the death of his master. But Seryu's mad ideals of justice does not end with getting herself an man-eating Imperial Arm. She actually had the flamboyant Dr. Stylish implant weapons into her body, including two mechanical arms, three machineguns (one in her mouth and two in her upper arms) and ten specially lethal weapons: the Judgment of the Ten Kings. Boomstick: So she's practically a wannabe-Showa Kamen Rider? Wiz: "Rider Man" if you like to be precise on the nature of her body modification. Anyway, despite not being Imperial Arms, the Ten Kings are a force to reckon with regardless. By letting Koro bite into one of her protestic arms, Seryu can equip herself with one of eight dangerous interchangeable weapons, that are all stored in the Imperial Arm's stomach. But Seryu can use multiple phases to carpet bomb an area in her Justice Volley attack. :attempting to wipe out a unsuspecting Mine and Tatsumi with a bombardment of missiles and cannon fire. Wiz: She also uses Phase 9 is locate living targets. But the most dangerous of Ten Kings is a a bomb implanted in her head: Final Phase, Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. This is not only a last resort, but it also a weapon of mass destruction as it can level an entire area. Boomstick: She is also insane as hell, even more so in a fight. I don't know about you Wiz, but I would not like to meet her in a dark allyway. Especially if she thinks I'm up to not good. Seryu: Justice is served. TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: Strong enough to level a building and fast enough to dodge bullets. The bomb in her head has enough force to wipe out a city. * Lifting/Striking Strength: Peak Human * Durability: Can survive an attack that can wipe out a building * Stamina: Extremely High even after being mortally wounded. * Range: Hundreds of meters * Intelligence: Not very high. * Weaknesses: Can let her bloodlust and delusions get the best of her. * Total Complete rank: Superhuman (8-B; 8-A with bomb) Kakuzu Boomstick: Originally a jonin of the Hidden Waterfall, Kakuzu is a elite ninja who was sent on a mission to assassinate Hashirama Senju. Though he managed to escape certain death when the mission failed, Kakuzu finds himself being harshly punished for his failure. Wiz: He did his best. Boomstick: That's what Kakuzu though as he murdered the village elders and ran off with his village's forbidden jutsu Earth Grudge. This jutsu made Kakuzu practically a patchwork doll with his body's innards now composed of tendrils that he uses to rip out the still-beating hearts of powerful ninja. Wiz: Jeepers Creepers! Boomstick: Indeed. Kakuzu's body is an organ donor's worst nightmare, ripping out the hearts of his opponents and assimulating them to replace failing organs. Thus Kakuzu has lived for about four generations. And when you live that long, you learn a few things. Kakuzu: There is just too much of a difference in battle experience between us. Looking at your forehead protector reminds me of the very first Leaf ninja I fought... The First Hokage! :having just took out a group of low-rank ninja, tossing their leader aside in annoyance. Boomstick: Kakuzu spend half a century working as a money-minded bounty hunter before he was found by Pain and Zetsu with the former offering Kakuzu a place in the Akatsuki. Of course, Kakuzu is not interested and only joined the group after being defeated by Pain. Luckily, Kakuzu is allowed to continue his bounty hunting and money laundering on the side and is made the Akatsuki's treasurer to fund their ventures. Kakuzu: If this group you speak of has others like you...Then it's certain to give me a greater opportunity to earn higher bounties. The Akatsuki...It seems to me as if the smell of money is strong here. Boomstick: As a consequence of his Earth Grudge, depending on the stolen hearts, Kakuzu can use chakra five natures. But there's more to this freak show than just tendrils. :back convulses as the masks burst out in separate bodies. Wiz: WHAT THE HELL! Boomstick: Kakuzu's Earth Grudge allows him to create masked constructs for each heart he has. His lightning-masked beast uses False Darkness to launch piercing lightning javelins, the fire-masked beast carpet bombs the terrain with its "Searing Migraine" and the wind-masked beast lets loose a wind vortex of highly condensed air. While each is dangerous on its own, the masked beasts can be more dangerous when acting together. : masked beasts use their Kongukan attack. Boomstick: The worst cause is if these beasts combine with each other... : fire and wind masked-beasts merge and then unleash a torrent of wind-enforced fire that Kakashi dodges. Boomstick: Or with Kakuzu himself! : flings a random opponent into the air while creating a arm cannon with his Fire, Wind, and Lightning masks to finish the midair opponent with Earth Grudge: Final Shot. : Fire and Wind Masks combine unto Kakuzu as his body becomes monstrous. Boomstick: But what makes Kakuzu more scary is his violent temper that is hidden by his calm exterior. In fact, he killed four Akatsuki members he was partnered with after joining when they provoked him. Kakuzu eventually was given new partner who would be hard to kill. TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and speed: While Kakuzu can destroy a few city blocks with his individual element attacks, he can wipe out a town by combining his elemental mask beasts' powers. He can also keep up with Kakashi in a fight. * Strength: Strong as a full grown elephant, he can punch through concrete structures and giant iron doors. *Durability: Can survive death as long as one of his five hearts are functional. * Stamina: Very High * Range: Several hundreds of meters * Intelligence: Experienced from years of battle. * Weaknesses: Underestimates the newer generations. * Total Complete rank: Nuke (7-C) Hidan Boomstick: Born in a ninja village of Yugakure, Hidan was disillusioned with his village becoming a tourist attraction and losing touch with its roots. Wiz: And he responds to it the only way he could: Murder a neighbor and join a death cult. Boomstick: This cult in question is dedicated to Jashin, whose followers believe that death and destruction are an absolute and anything less than slaughter is a sin. During his time with the Jashinists, taking their ideals to heart, Hidan was given immortality through an unknown practice. Wiz: Immortality and mass murder, a common combination. :after taking an explosive fire/wind combo attack from Kakuzu and Orochimaru, emerges from the smoke and attacks them before jumping onto a tree. Hidan: Whew...that was close! Boomstick: Though Hidan can no longer die, and is a quick healer, he can still suffer dismemberment. In fact, he's more like a zombie than an actual immortal being: Cut off his head and he's practically powerless. So despite his initial refusal when approached by Kakuzu and then-member Orochimaru, because of this cons to his immortality that include being sealed away, Hidan accepts membership into the Akatsuki for the most common reason: Safety in numbers so he can continue killing. This also allows Hidan to be partnered to Kakuzu who is more of an expert on the topic of immortality. Wiz: Too bad, the two get on each other's nerves A LOT. Hidan (to Kakuzu): You're seriously calling the Way of Jashin "weird," aren't you!? That's a very great sin, I'm afraid. Can't be forgiven, no matter what! Boomstick: Hidan's primary weapon is a Triple-Bladed Scythe, normally attached to a long metal cable that is normally wound around two spoons on Hidan's left hip. The cable itself is strong to block kunai or allow Hidan to further increase his scythe's range by swinging it through the air. While Hidan explains that it slows him down, he is quite nimble with the scythe to the point of deflecting shuriken. But the scythe itself is designed to wound rather than kill. Wiz: What a crock! Boomstick: You wound think that. But there are grooves along the blades of the scythe that collect spilled blood. And that plays a major role in Hidan's signature move. The Death Possession Blood ritual. Hidan: Everything is prepared! Get ready, this is gonna hurt! Boomstick: After drinking the blood of his opponent, his body turning black with white skeletal markings, Hidan creates the insignia of Jashin under his feet to create a physical link between him and his victim. In short, Hidan becomes a voodoo doll that inflicts pain on himself to hurt others. But because of his immortality, Hidan can survive his usual method of disposal: Impaling his heart with a retractable spear. :using his Death Possession Blood on Asuma Sarutobi. Wiz: But Hidan, being the S/M type, gets his jollies from torturing his victims and enjoys the moment of the inflicted pain. Hidan: As the other dies, their agony radiates through my body, and living through it is pure ecstasy! Boomstick: But despite his short comings, Hidan's partnership with Kakuzu is beneficial due to the senior's ability to mend severed body parts. Despite their differences, Kakuzu and Hidan are a powerful team. They captured both the Two Tails Jinchuriki Yugito Nii and the Seven Tails Jinchuriki Fuu. :and Kakuzu surround a random opponent from two sides after the former got his blood sample. Kakuzu: Let's get this over with, Hidan. Hidan: The conditions have been met. Boomstick: In fact, the two Akatsuki can pool their natural talents into their ultimate attack: Ultimate Death Beyond Fear, which combine Hidan's Dead Possession Blood with Kakuzu's masked beasts using their Kongukan attack on Hidan with the victim experience the feeling of a small atomic blast rupturing the body from the inside. Hidan (as the scene fades to white): It feels good... TALLY RESULTS * Attack Potency and Speed: Able to overwhelm Kakashi in a one-on-one fight. * Lifting/Striking Strength: Superhuman * Durability: Hard to Kill * Stamina: Very High * Range: Several meters * Intelligence: Not very high. * Weaknesses: Not particularly smart and quite overconfident. * Total Complete rank: Superhuman (8-A) Pre Fight Boomstick: We have analyzed the stats of our fighters. In terms of attack potency, Seryu has the advantage via her Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells but is outmatched outside it compared to Kakuzu's firepower and his combo attack with Hidan. Boomstick: But while she is slower and weaker than the ninja, with Koro compensating for her with his brute force, fangs, and Berserk Trump, Seryu can survive an attack that can wipe out a building and can keep moving even after enduring near-mortal wounds. In that retrospect, she can keep up with the Immortal Duo for a good time. Wiz: I give her four hours, tops. Boomstick: In range and intelligence, Kakuzu has the advantage over both Hidan and Seryu who are both consumed by their ideals. ''' Wiz: Seryu's judge, jury, and executioner while Hidan's just a executioner with a touch of thug. '''Boomstick: In short, Kakuzu and Hidan are respectively in first and second place while Seryu takes the bronze. But while the Immortal Duo have the advantage in strength and power, anything can happen in a Death Battle. Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight The scene opens to a park in a countryside, Hidan is sitting impatiently for Kakuzu to get back from the bounty station nearby. The two had just took down a bounty days prior and had traveled to collect on it. "Took you long enough, Kakuzu," Hidan groaned as Kakuzu arriving with a wad of cash on his person. "Quiet," Kakuzu told Hidan while he senses killing intent nearby. Without warning, Kakuzu kicks Hidan away and leaps back as a flail hits the ground they were standing on hard, causing a dust cloud to rise up. "What the hell, Kakuzu-" Hidan soon sees a figure in the dust cloud: A girl in a green uniform with metal arms, auburn hair and what appears to be white dog. The aburn haired girl, handing her Justice City Detector to her pet, reviews a piece of paper in her hand. "Black cloaks with red cloud markings. So you two are of the Akatsuki," the girl said looking at Hidan then Kakuzu. "Finally...," she said as a smiled. "I knew hiding myself nightly here would pull off." "I am Seryu Ubiquitous of the Jaegers!," she announced while raising her hand before she lowers it while having it pointing at Kakuzu and Hidan. "And in the name of justice, you be punished!" "Justice...Hey Kakuzu, let me take her...I need this right now." Kakuzu scoffs, his way of giving Hidan permission. "I was hoping to present an offering to Jashin," Hidan raised his scythe with his grin. "Your death will please Jashin very much." :ga Kill OST - Gekisen "It is you and your co-conspirator who shall be offered to the light of justice!," Seryu said while pointing her finger at Hidan. "For my father and my mentor who fell in the line of duty against the likes of you, I shall deliver justice!" Seryu's eyes strained wipe open with her lips curved in an ugly hateful grimace. "Give me a break," with that, Hidan lunges at Seryu. But Koro ran in front of Seryu and exponential grew in size like a balloon while its arms bulk up to knock the Akatsuki member a few feet back. "What the hell!?," Hidan yelled as the battle is now ready. FIGHT! "Koro, Phase 3!" Koro responds to Seryu's command and chomps on her right arm, replacing it with a giant blade. Seryu charges at Hidan as he uses his scythe to block the blade to Seryu's shock as he goes on the offensive, forcing to step back. "Koro! Arms!," Seryu barks out with her Imperial Arm's arms growing in size. The creature attempts to punch Hidan, but he manages to use his scythe to cut off one of Koro's arms and backs away. But Hidan sees Koro growing a new arm as Seryu rejoins her ally. "Koro, Phase 1!," Koro bites her arm again, switching the sword for a flail. "Shinkou's Ball of Justice!" Seryu shoots the flail towards Hidan as he uses his scythe to keep himself from being totally smashed by the blow. But Kakuzu suddenly appears in front of Hidan and punches the spiked-ball away, making a dent in with Seryu gritting her teeth in anger. "Hey. Who told you to butt in?!" Hidan bellowed at his partner, glaring at the back of his head. "Shut up, Hidan! It's your fault you can't send this one to Hell fast enough." "Don't put me with your lot!," Seryu insisted. "I fight in the name of justice, unlike you sinners!" "Another delusional fool..." Hidan bristled as Kakuzu's vexed remark, considering it an insult to his faith. "Keep that up Kakuzu, and Jashin will punish you!" "Your Jashin is as real as justice," those words rang a nerve on Seryu as Kakuzu's remark was a deliberate insult. One that will not be tolerated. "Justice Execution!," Seryu yelled as her forearms fold away to reveal semi-automatic guns that she uses on Kakuzu. But Kakuzu simply runs at her, his Akatsuki robe getting ripped to shreds by the gunfire as he closes the distance between himself and a shocked Seryu. Once he got near, he uses Earth Grudge ability to detach his extended fist to grab Seryu by the throat while about to punch her in the face. But Koro grabs Kakuzu and attempts to bit his head off But the fire-masked monster rips out of Kakuzu's body to provide extra muscle while firing Fire Style: Searing Flame Migrane at the Imperial Arm's mouth. Koro screams in pain as he retaliates with a flurry of punches at Kakuzu, only for him dodge before going on the defense using his wind and lightning masked beasts. :Shippuden OST - Kakuzu Seryu, though shocked to see her Imperial Arm overwhelmed by the creatures, saw a chance opportunity to shoot Kakuzu from behind and takes it. But Seryu forgot about Hidan as he gets the drop on her. Seryu is forced to go on the defense before managing to knock Hidan's scythe out of his hands. She then goes on the attack while screaming, "I'll punch you to death!" Pelting Hidan with a series of punches, Seryu uppercuts him away. But Seryu failed to notice the cord to Hidan's scythe as it retracts and the weapon cuts through her side with her blood spilling on the blade. Hidan smirked while reclaiming his weapon, landing feet first behind Kakuzu before he proceeds to lick Seryu's blood from his blade. Hidan cackles with a livid Seryu firing her Justice Execution at him, only to find him still standing while Kakuzu coats his arms in Earth Style: Iron Skin to deliver an explosive punch that knocks the Imperial Arm flying towards his master. Seryu grits her teeth as she decides to take higher ground with Koro following her. "Koro! Phases 2, 7, and 8!" The Imperial Arm bites on her left and right shoulders to give Seryu two shoulder mounted missile launchers, he does the same with her arms to give her anti-tank rifle and a missile launcher. "Justice Volley Fire!" All her weapons fire directly at Hidan while Kakazu runs for cover. Seryu laughs manically, "NOW YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE!!!" But Seryu's premature victory laugh is short-lived once the missiles make their mark, doubling in horrific pain suddenly with Koro concerned for his master as she is coughing blood hard while her armaments are removed. The dust settles to reveal Hidan still standing, having evoked the Curse Possession Blood ritual. :Shippuden OST - Hidan "Now you will face the pain in Jashin's name," Hidan grinned as he takes out a metal stake and stabs himself in the right shoulder. Seryu screams in pain with Koro growling menacing at Hidan while Seryu losing it from being outwitted. "YOU SCUMMMM!!! KORO! GO BERSERK!!!" Koro proceeds to engage his trump, increasing his size while turning red, letting out a sonic roar that knocks Hidan off his circle. "KORO! RIP HIM TO PIECES!" Koro roars in response and jumps towards Hidan before a monster made of black vines gets in the way: it is Kakuzu. "Weird Mask Blast Flames," the combination of Kakuzu's Searing Flame Migrane and Wind Style: Pressure Damage consumes Koro in a repeated barrage of super heated flames with no end. "KORO!" Seryu screamed before seeing her Imperial Arm forced back to his usual form from overusing his regeneration as Kakuzu grabs him and flings the dog creature off into the air while reconfiguring his body to fire a concentrated blast from his Earth Grudge Final Shot. The attack was enough to completely vaporize the weakened Koro. "Koro...KOROOOO!!!!," Seryu screamed as she sobs over her Imperial Arm's death. Hidan makes his back to the circle to resume the torture, but is stopped by Kakuzu. "I thought I told you not to interfere in matters concerning Jashin." "You can kill the girl, but I want her heart," Kakuzu explained with Hidan offended by his request. "That is not the way of Jashin. Besides, you got four already." As the two get into a violent debate, Seryu can hear nothing but her heart beat as she jumps down. "You truly are devils, not men! If it's the last thing I'll do, I sent you both back to Hell where you belong!" Hidan scoffed at remark. "She doesn't get it." "I concur," Kakuzu agreed. "She makes you look a bit smarter." Hidan whips out another metal stake. "I don't know if you're agreeing with me or insulting me...But IT'S TICKING ME OFF!" Hidan jabs it deep in his thigh, causing Seryu to collapse in pain while he twists his self-inflicted injury. "As I said, Kakuzu," Hidan said. "This girl is Jashin's property." "Final Phase..." Seryu then smiles insanely, Hidan and Kakuzu turn to face her as she begins to laugh manically. "What's so funny, huh?," Hidan inquired. ga Kill OST - Seryu's Justice "You got fifty seconds left...until I wipe you scum from the face of the Earth," Seryu said with Kakuzu realizing she triggered a bomb on her person. "We're leaving!" "Huh?" Before Hidan could follow, the moment he is out of the circle, he gets a fatal shot in chest by Seryu with a gun in her mouth and hits the ground hard. Seryu starts laughing insanely as her bomb timer is now counting to 45 seconds while Kakuzu is running as fast as he can. Seryu just looks at the night sky as she waits for her own demise with tears streaming her face. "I did it...I killed one of the bad guys...," she said while her voice breaks. "But there's still so much evil in this world...I don't want to die...not like this." "What are you babbling about!?," With only fifteen seconds left, Seryu's eyes open wide as she sees Hidan still alive. As the countdown is now at ten, rather than run, Hidan got himself back up and walks toward her now glowing body with scythe in hand. "Impossible. I killed you!," Seryu screamed with a mixed expression of fear and rage. "You denied Jashin my offering," Hidan said as he raised his scythe with brings it down on Seryu as only five seconds are left with everything starting fade to white. K.O! Meanwhile, Kakuzu managed to get to a safe distance away from the blast radius as he sees the explosion occur. "That idiot," Kakuzu grumbled as he feels this might be the end of his partner. However, he see a figure barely making out of the blast radius. It was Hidan, slightly burnt and semi-conscious, and he is carrying something besides his scythe. It was Seryu's headless body. "Don't say I never gave you anything..." Hidan said before losing conscious. Kakuzu extracts Seryu's heart from her body and assimilates it, leaving the rest for Zetsu once he arrives. Results : Boomstick: Weird. I feel almost bad for that psychopath...almost. : Wiz: Seryu may have had the larger arsenal, but that's the only thing she had. Collectively, Hidan and Kakuzu are still the stronger opponents. :Boomstick: Not to mention the majority of her arsenal isn't even very effective against Hidan's immortality. :Wiz: While Koro is a very good counter to Hidan, Kakuzu proves to be stronger than the Imperial Arm. Plus, his Earth Grudge gives him an advantage in both numbers and destructive power strong enough to whittle Koro's regenerative abilities to nothing. :Boomstick: And Kakuzu also has experience. He's been killing people for generations and fought the likes of the First Hokage and lived to tell about it, so Seryu and her arsenal was just a walk in the park to him. :Wiz: Seryu and Koro might have a better chance against the two Akatsuki members separately. But Hidan and Kakuzu are an effective team despite being utterly dysfunctional and giving each other death threats. :Boomstick: Look at the bright side! At least Seryu did remove one bad guy from the world... Polls Poll 1 Who are you rooting for? Seryu & Koro Hidan & Kakuzu Poll 2 Give your opinion of this outcome Accurate Inaccurate Inbetween Category:Anime vs. Manga Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016